


Once Upon A String

by SoyBeanieee (orphan_account)



Series: Miraculous and the BatFam [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoyBeanieee
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous and the BatFam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	1. DAY ONE ~ JUST A FRIEND

Andy Kong - Just Friends

(CHANGED – SOULMATE SIGNATURE APPEARS GRAY UNTIL IT IS ESTABLISHED IF THEY LIKE EACHOTHER PLATONICLY OR ROMANTICLY)

INSPIRED BY ANGEL AND DEMON

~

**_It's just a normal day_ ** **_  
But then I see your face_ **

****

I’m trying to get to Wayne Enterprises, to help Dick give some French class a tour, then suddenly a red string appears on my thumb. Oh sh*t, it looks like I’m about to meet my soulmate.

The thin red string that attached itself on my thumb was one of many inconveniences I have faced today. I already slept in, and I’m supposed to help Dick give some French class a tour, then suddenly. BAM. A red string is on my finger. The string leading to … Oh, on the other end of the string is a short girl, 5’0 at most, walking around Gotham, of all places alone. She has some pretty raven hair, and. Wait, what am I saying...? Well, this girl is clearly lost so-

“Hi, my name is Marinette, and it appears that you are my soulmate.”

**_And you've got a way of changing it_ ** **_  
It's not what you say  
There's just something amazing about the way...  
About the way..._ ** **_  
_ **

The class left without me, and I am trying to use google maps to find my way to Wayne Enterprises, when my red string suddenly appears. If I wasn’t in public, I would probably do something stupid, like shout something out. I look up and there is a boy, with some messy black hair, and his eyes are green, much greener than Adrien's-. Don’t ruin the moment, stop thinking about him.

“Hi, my name is Marinette, and it appears that you are my soulmate.”

“My name is Damian, and you seem lost, where are you headed to?”

“I’m meant to be with my class, and on a tour at Wayne Enterprises, but they left earlier then they were meant to, and I was unaware.” Out of all the times, I am on time, they leave early. Just my luck, but then again if I was with the class, I may not of meet my soulmate.

“Oh, are you apart of the Francoise Dupont class? My brother is meant to be giving them a tour, and I’m supposed to be translating for him, because he cannot speak French.”

“Yes, I am, I think it was smart to get someone to translate, because most of the class can’t speak English very well.’

~

**_Something about the way the sunlight wraps around you_ ** **_  
The way it filters through your hair and it washes down you  
Shining colours on the beautiful beneath your surface  
Yeah, we've been friends forever but this feels brand new_ **

**_Am I brave enough to win your love, to win your love?  
Or will I risk too much and mess this up, will I mess this up?  
Maybe you'll tell me you love me too_ **

**_  
That you've been waiting for us to be something more  
Or you'll go leaving me lonely  
Will you turn me down,  
Will you tell me how we're just friends?  
Are we just friends?_ **

****

**_Lately I've been seeing you in a different way In a different way  
Do you think that we could settle down and  
settle in for a little while and we could lay... Here...  
Underneath these constellations  
And before the night fades  
Will our hearts align beating faster till the day breaks?  
This is our time to make it  
So before it's too late_ **

**_  
I wanna hold you in my arms and feel the earth shake_ **

**_Am I brave enough to win your love, to win your love?  
Or will I risk too much and mess this up, will I mess this up?  
Maybe you'll tell me you love me too  
That you've been waiting for us to be something more  
Or you'll go leaving me lonely  
Will you turn me down,_ **

**_  
Will you tell me how we're just friends?_ **

**_If I were brave enough to win your love, to win your love  
Would it hurt this much seeing you in  
love, seeing you in love with somebody else?_ **

****

**_You could've told me you loved me too  
That you'd been waiting for us to be something more  
But I left myself wondering  
Would you have turned me down?  
Would you have told me how we're just friends?_ **

****

“Habibti, I have something I would like to tell you…”

**_You could've told me you loved me too_ ** **_  
That you'd been waiting for us to be something more  
But I left myself wondering  
Would you have turned me down?  
Would you have told me how we're just friends? _ **

That was when our signatures faded from grey to gold.


	2. DAY TWO ~ BLIND DATE

**DAY TWO ~ BLIND DATE**

Benjamin Alec – Anabelle’s Homework

(CHANGED – SOULMATE SIGNATURE APPEARS GRAY UNTIL IT IS ESTABLISHED IF THEY LIKE EACHOTHER PLATONICLY OR ROMANTICLY)

INSPIRED BY ANGEL AND DEMON

(I don’t know much about blind dates, so I’m just going to do freestyle)

~

(in this songfic, it is Mari’s view, where the ‘homework’ represents her doing things for her classmates)

  
**_Careful as I write her name  
On the corner of the page  
Make it look like it was her  
All along, and I_ **

****

Nathaniel, Alix and I enter the art room, where marc is waiting for us, and while Alix goes to work on her street art, I go to get my sketchbook, which is the one I bring to school. I open the box where it is meant to be, then I see something that makes me want to cry. It’s my sketchbook. With holes, pieces of paper missing, and many rips. This was is where I had put so many of my designs. The only upside to this is that I have an interview next week for GSU. And I had a navy blue, the floor-length dress took over a _month_ to make, (which is the piece I am bringing to show them) which I luckily took home yesterday, so I could add the final details. I can feel tears running down my face because even though the dress is safe, at home, many designs I had for people had been destroyed. Like posters for the school sports teams, heck, even something for Alya’s birthday

**_  
Put the paper in my bag  
As I am walking back to class  
And the notes I wrote  
That took me so long_ **

****

As soon as I walk into the class, I see Alya, Adrian, and Lila hanging off his arm like an accessory. Alya seems much happier as soon as she looks at my face, while Lila has a smug look on her face. As I am walking to my desk, Lila’s leg goes stretches out and trips me, and I hit my hand on the desk, which hurt a lot more than it should of.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mari, I didn’t mean to trip you over” I don’t want to give her a reacting, so I stand up and take a seat. I must look angry, because not even 5 seconds after I stood up, Lila starts the waterworks.

“I didn’t mean too” Lila sobs, I go to rest my head on my arm, and I feel a sharp pain rush to my hand. I’m looking at my left hand, and the side of it looks purple, this is great. Now that I have noticed my hand, it is starting to hurt, and I also see Chloe enter the class, and she seems angry. Well, I think she is angry because she sees Adrian, but still. She sits down and we start to talk while waiting for the other to come back from the art room.

“What happened to your hand?!” Chloe states, do I tell her the truth or… fuck it its Lila fault, she will get what she deserves.

“Lila ‘accidentally’ tripped me, and it is fine”

“Your hand is literally about to be the same color as a plum, for crying out loud. You're going to the nurse’s office.” Before she replies, she grabs my (other) wrist, and pulls me out the door, but leave it to Alya to say some bull shit

“Going to the nurse's office because you tripped, stop trying to be the center of attention all the time!”

****

**_She doesn't notice me  
She just smiles and says  
"Thank you for the  
Trigonometry"  
'Cause that's all it meant to her_ **

**_But I spent  
22 days and 21 nights  
Crossing every T  
Just making it right  
Only to discover  
It's not worth  
Doing Annabelle's homework_ **

Broken. My hand is _broken_ , and I had to get a cast on, but I’m just grateful that I finished my dress on Tuesday (its Thursday). My interview is in 5 days, and I’m on my way to school, and I’m going to be on time for once. I haven’t told Kim, Alix, Nathaniel, Marc or

Even Chloe while we’re on the topic-

“DUPAIN CHENG. Was it that bad?!” Chloe shouts while sitting with the others on the staircase

“Surprise!?” I reply. As I make my way over to them.

“I’m going to skin that liar”

~

“Marinette, teach us your ways!” Alya shouts from the front of the class, I don’t feel like dealing with them today, can’t I have one fucking day away from them?

“Pardon?” I don’t know what she means by ‘Teach us your ways,’ its most likely stupid

“How to be such a liar, like to the point, where you trick doctor’s into thinking your hand is broken, to make Lila feel horrible!”

“And how do you trick doctors, I don’t think you can fake an x-ray.” As I say this, Alya stands up, and walks up to my desk, looking me straight in the eyes, trying to be intimidating. Even Gigantitan is scarier than her.

“Stop being so horrible to Lila, you are a worst bully than Chloe. But then again, you two seem to be best friends, takes one to know one!”

“It's not my fucking fault she tripped me over if she had been ‘paying attention’ she would not of fucking, ‘accidentally’ trip me over you bloody idio-!” I didn’t even finish talking when suddenly the world freezes, and there is a sharp pain in my face, and a loud wack is heard as the class goes silent. Wait, this bitch slapped me in the face. I see a hand next to my face as if it had frozen in place. I stand up, grab my bag, shove past Alya and leave.

**_Doesn't matter how many papers I write  
End of the equation won't be you and I  
And now I am just another who got hurt  
Doing Annabelle's homework  
Oh-ooh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-ooh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-ooh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Doing Annabelle's homework_ **

****

_Running_. _Out the classroom. down the stairs. out the front entry. down the stairs. across the street, and straight to my room_ , where I lock the door and look at a mirror, there is a huge hand mark on my face, almost taking up the whole left side of my face. I didn’t notice, that I was staring at the mirror for so long, when I check the time, next class would start in about 10 minutes, and it’s with Ms. Mendeleiev, so I’ll properly just head back to school.

****

**_Careful as I walk away  
So she can't see it on my face  
How I look and now I'm feeling so bad  
I'm disappointed in myself  
'Cause I know love is not for sale  
Oh, my mother raised me better than that_ **

As I walk into class, everyone is staring at me. I walk up to the desk, sit down, and don’t talk for the rest of the day. To anyone.

****

**_She doesn't notice me  
She just smiles and says  
"Thank you for the  
Geography"  
'Cause that's all it meant to her_ **

**_But I spent  
22 days and 21 nights  
Crossing every T  
Just making it right  
Only to discover  
It's not worth  
Doing Annabelle's homework  
Doesn't matter how many papers I write  
End of the equation won't be you and I  
And now I am just another who got hurt  
Doing Annabelle's homework  
Oh-ooh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-ooh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-ooh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Doing Annabelle's homework_ **

****

Its Friday, and I’m not exited to go back to school, my face has bruised, going an ugly purple colour. My interview is on Monday

“Marinette, how are you feeling,” Tikki asks, but I’m quite sure she already knows the answer

“ _I’m ok_ ”

****

**_I'm alive, you don't know I'm here  
Just circling around in your atmosphere, yeah  
I'm alive, you don't know I'm here  
Just circling around, just circling_ **

****

Every time someone asks, ‘are you ok’ it is the same reply, ‘ _I’m ok_ ’. I walk into the class and everyone is staring. Again. I am done with this; I couldn’t be happier that we graduate in two months.

“Her face looks like her personality”

“Monster on the inside and out”

“Ugly”

“Freak”

~

School is done for the week, and I walk out of the class and see something. No, I see someone. It’s Damian. Damian is here. Oh shit, someone is going to get charged for murder.

“Dami?!”

****

**_22 days and 21 nights  
Crossing every T  
Just making it right  
Only to discover  
It's not worth  
Doing Annabelle's homework  
Doesn't matter how many papers I write  
End of the equation won't be you and I  
And now I am just another who got hurt  
Doing Annabelle's homework  
Oh-ooh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-ooh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Now I am just another who got hurt  
Doing Annabelle's homework_ **

****

****


End file.
